pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3 ---- Role-play here! ---- "Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup?" a random Pokemon suggested in the background. 01:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "As long as I'm not with him!" Prinplup said accusingly pointing at Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be the referee," Croconaw offered. "The battle between Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup is about to begin," he started. They all got ready. "Let the battle begin!" 01:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used (i dunno, name a kick ass awesome move here) on Zorua. Jynx then went into adorable cuteness, making everyone aw. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour used Ice Beam on Jynx. Zorua hissed in pain but then used Scratch on Prinplup. 01:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screeched and used the sharp tops of hers to attack Zorua. Jynx stuck his tongue out and started scrashing Simipour's eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour kicking him off and sent him flying. Zorua used Bite on Prinplup. 01:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup started slapping Zorua. Jynx started scratching her eyes again after recovering. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour got pissed and kicked Jynx in the dick. Zorua snickered and jumped on Prinplup's head. 03:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used whirlpool, throwing Zorua off. Jynx then kicked Simipour in le virgina. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FFFFFFFFFFFF-" she hissed. Croconaw covered his eyes and murmured, "Ooooh, ouch." Simipour got moar pissed so she left the room :3. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Zorua yelled as she left. 03:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jynx shock his head and sat down on the bed. Prinplup then used bubble-beam and got Zorua trapped in one of them. "WOOHOO!" she said happily. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua used Scratch and popped the bubble. "Okay okay, listen, Prinplup, let's just put all of this behind us," Zorua said and held out a paw. 03:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever," she said, giving a quick shake before pulling her hand back. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua shook her head and gasped. "WE FORGOT ABOUT STAR! IF YOU DUN CHANGE A BABY'S DIAPER, THEY GET A FATAL RASH!" she yelled. (I dunno, I heard it from Family Guy x3) 03:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I STILL VOLUNTEER GOTHITIA!" shouts Prinplup and Emolga and Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FUCK OFF!" Gothita yelled and they heard a loud crash. "I'll do it," the random Pokemon in the backgrounds offered. 04:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'll do it," said a random pokemon, sounding like Gothita. "I, Gothita the stalker and porn lover, shall do so," it said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, 'Gothita'," Feather said. "GET OUT HERE OR NO MOAR PORN!" Gothita came in a flash and grabbed Prinplup's clothes, used that to wipe, and grabbed Simisear's pants and underwear, tucked the underwear into her back pocket, and used his pants as a diaper. 04:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear snatched his underwear back and put it on. Prinplup slapped Gothita before going to get dressed. (Simisear shall rock the underwear biatches =D) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita snatched the underwear back, shoved it into her mouth, and ran off. "What the fuck?" Simipour said as she came in. 04:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear went to his room and put on some underwear before returning. "The bitch stole my underwear," he muttered to Simipour. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh God I think she likes you...," Simipour muttered. 04:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I thought the bitch only likes people that are only on porn videos," he muttered in return. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Right?" Simipour said back. "And, uh, why aren't you wearing any pants?" 04:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No pants after 12," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "When the hell did that happened?" she said and covered her eyes a bit. 04:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "It just started," he said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" she asked. "Please don't tell me Simisage does the same." 04:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisage walked in, wearing only underwear, and high-fives Simisear. "HEY GUYS! NEW RULE! NO PANTS AFTER 12!!!!" he said. Almost instantly, every male went to go get their pants off. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my God," Simipour muttered. "Why am I the only girl in the family?" 04:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Prinplup muttered. muttered. Then, all the male's returned with no pants on. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour sighed. Gothita came out with only a bra and panties on and jumped on Simisear's back and started--- No, I am not going to explain. Simipour gasped and covered her eyes. 04:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear backed into the wall ans bashed Gothita into the wall before walking away, leaving her there. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita jumped off the wall and dove into Simisear's underwear XDDD. "It looks like you have an oversized dick," a random male Pokemon said. 04:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear pulled Gothita out. "Go watch porn, alright?" he asked her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "YOU'RE MY PORN!" she said and started kissing him. "Gross," the two Servine sisters said. 04:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "Go watch porn on the computer instead of kissing me," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "NO! BECUASE I LOVE YOU MOAR THAN PORN!" she said and started kissing him--- fierce. 04:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "I heard they posted another... porn video with.... two Reshirams'," he said to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Too bad, you're mai new boyfriend, and we are gonna have one million babies together and we will cling like glue!" she said. 04:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play